Amo a un Demonio
by daxcash
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que Naruto Uzumaki haya muerto en su pelea con sasuke en el valle del fin. Todos en la aldea han decidido seguir con sus vidas y caminar hacia adelante, todos menos una pelirrosa la cual ha tenido que pasar por cosas duras durante esos 10 años. ¿Que pasara cuando naruto revele que que revivió siendo un demonio?. ¿Podrán sakura y el encontrar la felicidad?
1. Prologo: El beso de despedida

Prologo: El beso de despedida

Tras la huida de Sasuke, el equipo conformado por, Neji Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Kiba inozuka , Naruto Uzumaki y Shikamaru Nara, todos se encontraban ya encaminándose a su misión cuando de pronto cierta kunoichi los detuvo

-Naruto espera-. Dijo una pelirrosa a su espalda, el chico supo de quien se trataba pero al darse vuelta vio algo que le rompió el corazón, ella estaba llorando

-¿Sakura-chan que pasa?-, dijo el rubio mientras la miraba derramas aquellas amargas lagrimas

-Naruto yo no pude convencer a Sasuke-kun de que se quedara….escúchame…quizás esto sea lo único que llegare a pedirte en toda mi vida…pero…trae a Sasuke-kun de vuelta por favor Naruto tráelo-dijo Sakura mientras se abrazaba asi misma

El rubio bajo la mirada escuchar aquello en serio que le había dolido en el corazón, quería verla feliz, quería ver aquella sonrisa de la que tanto estaba enamorado. Por puro reflejo y siguiendo a una vocecita en su cabeza camino hasta llegar frente a Sakura la cual seguía llorando sin percatarse de que Naruto estaba frente de ella

-"[i] has algo idiota no vez que está sufriendo…vamos sabes que después de esto la abras perdido…no se porque pero algo en mi interior me dice que esta será la ultima vez que la vea[/i]"-penso Naruto mientras posaba ligeramente su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura lo que hizo que esta alzara la vista para notar que Naruto estaba frente de ella

-Quizás las cosas cambien partir de hoy pero te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta…lo juro Sakura-chan aunque la vida se me valla en ello…No dejare que llores más…No soporto ver a la persona que amo llorar frente mío-, dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y aun mas a Sakura la cual se había quedo en shock

Pero antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera hacer o decir algo siento un toque cálido sobre sus labios, la acción fue tan repentina que no tuvo tiempo para responder pero tan rápido como ocurrió así de rápido termino pues Naruto ya se encontraba caminando hacia el grupo de muchachos para comenzar la misión

-"[i]Me ha besado….Naruto me ha besado…pero porque no lo golpee…porque siento este nudo en el estómago…es…como si se despidiera de mi[/i]"-, pensó Sakura mientras se tocaba levemente los labios

Ya habían pasado ya 12 horas desde que el equipo de Shikamaru había salido de misión, Tsunade temiendo lo peor mando a un grupo de ninjas médicos y a algunos jounin para apoyar al equipo, poco tiempo después Tsunade supo el resultado de la misión, la cual había sido cumplida, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba ya en Konoha, su estado era mas o menos grave pues presentaba varias costillas rotas además de tener muchos cortes, Shikamaru era el único medio consiente del grupo pues solo presentaba heridas leves y mucho cansancio, el otro fuera de peligro era Kiba el cual solo tenía una pierna rota además de heridas leves al igual que akamaru, los más grabes fueron Neji y Choji.

Pero gracias a kami ya se encontraban fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, no todo era bueno pues Tsunade tuvo que dar la penosa noticia de que Naruto Uzumaki había muerto en batalla y debido a la gran batalla librada en el valle del fin no se pudo encontrar su cuerpo, pero el hecho de ver al Kyubi desaparecer en los cielos era señal de que el rubio no se encontraba ya entre los vivos.


	2. Capitulo 1 El regreso del Zorro

Capítulo 1: El regreso del zorro

Habían pasado 10 años desde aquel día, las cosas sí que habían cambiado, Sasuke unas semanas después de regresar intento huir por segunda vez, pero a mitad de camino recordó todo lo que había pasado y decidió regresar a Konoha en parte porque se sentía culpable de haber matado a su mejor amigo y al que llego a considerar su otro hermano, este hecho hiso que despertara el mangekyou sharingan.

En cambio todos los amigos cercanos al rubio lamentaban su muerte, todos pensaban que Hinata iba a ser la más afectada pues era la que siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto

Y así estuvo por dos años hasta que un día fue Kiba el que logro consolarla y que siguiera hacia adelante, pero no todos lo habían superado había cierta kunoichi que aunque pareciera que si lo había hecho en realidad, se encontraba cargando un gran peso sobre su espalda

En el hospital de Konoha había un poco de caos pues se llevaban a cabo la quintas olimpiadas shinobis y como invitados habían genin de Suna y el kazekage también estaba presente, Sakura e ino tenían trabajo por montón ya que habían muchos que se lesionaban por las olimpiadas.

-¿Oye frentona ya terminaste con el paciente de la 204?-, Dijo Ino que a sus 22 años se había vuelto aún más atractiva que antes

-Sí, solo eran moretones…oye no se tu pero necesito un café además de descansar unos minutos, los pies me están matando-, dijo Sakura la cual vestía una bata de doctora al igual que ino, pero como la rubia ella también se había vuelto muy atractiva

-¿Otra vez Naoko-chan se durmió tarde?-, Dijo ino mientras caminaba junto Sakura hasta la sala de descanso

-Cree que hay monstruos debajo de la cama…se durmió a las 11:30-, dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba dejando salir un largo suspiro

-Vaya eso de ser hermana y figura paternal al mismo tiempo es difícil-, dijo Ino mientras le entregaba un vaso de café a Sakura

-Pues hago lo que puedo-, dijo Sakura mientras miraba por la ventana las nubes pasar poco a poco

-Aun es una niña Sakura apenas tiene 9 años, además tanto ella como tu perdieron a sus padres…además si agregamos el hecho de su muerte-, dijo Ino mientras notaba como una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia brotaba de los labios de Sakura

-Ya han pasado 10 años…sabes en un principio quise hundirme en las sombras…después de que mama y papa murieran supe que debía ser fuerte por Naoko…pero en ocasiones los recuerdos del pasado me persiguen-, dijo Sakura mientras se volvía hacer una coleta

-¿los recuerdos referentes a él?-, dijo ino muy interesada ya que Sakura no hablaba mucho del tema

-sabes sonara raro pero en las noches sueño mucho con ese baka…y en ocasiones siento que sigue por ahí haciendo unas de sus idioteces -, dijo Sakura mientras sonreía haciendo que Ino también lo hiciera

Mientras en el país del rayo un grupo de shinobis renegados saltaban veloz mente, por sus caras se podía notar que escapaban de algo o alguien

-joder…joder….que fue esa cosa como pudo acabar con la mitad de nosotros en un parpadeo-, dijo uno de los ninjas de kiri

-No se pero estoy seguro que no es humano-, dijo otro de los renegados mientras volteaba hacia atrás

-Dejen de parlotear aún tenemos una misión para eso nos contrataron-, dijo el que parecía el líder del escuadrón en su mano se encontraba un pergamino

Pero ante sus incrédulos ojos una figura de un humano parado más adelante los hizo frenar a todos, el hombre frente al grupo de ninjas renegados vestía una túnica negra y su rostro no se podía ver gracias a la capucha de esta en su espalda había una katana.

-I…Imposible como nos alcanzó-, dijo un ninja de kiri asustado

-No nos queda de otra…la ultima vez nos llegaste de sorpresa…ahora si estamos preparados…¡VAMOS ATAQUEN!-, dijo el líder mientras todos se lanzaban al ataque

-Que patético-, dijo el sujeto mientras levantaba su mano haciendo que todos se quedaran suspendidos en el aire sin poder moverse

-¿Pero qué pasa?-. dijo el líder sin poder moverse

-No me puedo mover-dijo otro de los de kiri

El sujeto de capucha bajo bruscamente su ,amo haciendo que todos los ninjas cayeran abruptamente dejando a varios mal heridos

-No tengo intenciones de derramar más sangre solo quiero información y claro esta ese pergamino-dijo el sujeto apareciendo en el suelo frente a todos los ex de kiri

-Y crees que te lo daremos-dijo el líder que al parecer se había roto una pierna

-No puedo creer que sean tan estúpidos, arriesgar su vida por algo que ni siquiera siguen, apoyando los ideales de alguien que ni siquiera conocen y al que no le son leales, solo les mueve el dinero-, dijo el sujeto agachándose frente al líder

-Jejeje quizás tengas razón pero aun así no te daremos nada, así que mejor vete al infierno-, dijo el líder para después escupir algo de saliva mezclada con sangre a los pies del sujeto

-Bueno al menos les di una oportunidad-dijo el sujeto para tomar el pergamino a la fuerza

El encapuchado se dio la vuelta mientras todos a su espalda comenzaban a arder en fuego, Unos minutos después lejos de aquel lugar el mismo sujeto se encontraba sobre una gran roca descansando mientras leía el pergamino

-Vaya así que eso planeaban…de verdad que son astutos…Konoha he…parece que después de 10 años hay que volver-dijo el sujeto para después desaparecer en una bola de fuego negro

Todos en Konoha disfrutaban del último día de las olimpiadas, ultimo evento se celebraría en el estadio de Konoha, Sakura e ino acompañadas de Sasuke y Sai el cual era un chunin que había sido asignado al equipo 7 después de que Naruto muriera , puede que al principio tanto Sakura como Sasuke no se las llevaban tan bien como él, pero al pasar el tiempo comenzaron a ser amigos

-Cómo es que alguien que dice que esto es una estupidez venga al final-, dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke

-Lo sigo viendo como una estupidez pero no tenia nada mejor que hacer y vine aunque sea para pasar el rato-, dijo Sasuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¡Nee-chan!-dijo una pequeña niña de cabello rosa y los ojos verdez lo que la hacían el clon de Sakura

-Naoko-chan porque tardaste tanto-, dijo Sakura mientras veía como la niña comia de su algodón de azúcar

-Lo siento Nee pero la cola era muy larga-dijo la niña la cual se sentó entre Sakura y Sasuke

kakashi el cual había sigo nombrado sexto Hokage 5 años después de lo sucedido con Naruto se encontraba en el parco principal, todos disfrutaban del evento hasta que unas explosiones alertaron a todos, kakashi noto que varios sujetos que parecían ninjas renegados se colocaron sobre las paredes del estadio y comenzaron a hacer sellos para después liberar bolas de fuego hacia los participantes.

-suiton: gran muro de agua-, dijo Sasuke el cual había predicho los sellos del enemigo

-Saquen a los civiles llévenlos a los refugios-, dijo kakashi mientras varios shinobis se ponían a luchar contra los ninjas infiltrados, Sakura luchaba mientras protegía a su hermana

-Naoko quiero que vallas con ino y salgan de aquí no te despegues de ella-, dijo Sakura mientras ino cargaba a la niña

-Pero Nee-chan y tu?-, dijo la niña muy asustada

-Tranquila nos veremos luego…ino, Sai se la encargo mucho-, dijo Sakura mientras seguía luchando

Los ataques seguían presentes en toda la aldea, kakashi y sus ex-alumnos excepto Sai que se encontraba protegiendo los refugios, llegaron frente a a las caras de roca

-Son muchos de donde viene tantos enemigos-, dijo Sakura mientras curaba un corte que había recibido Sasuke en un brazo debido a una explosión

Antes de que alguien contestara divisaron lo que parecía una extraña estructura flotante cerca de la aldea, de esta comenzaron a salir extraños rayos negros que destruían lo que tocaban

-Demonios eso si es malo si eso llega a la aldea la destruirá-, dijo kakashi asustado pues no había visto nada igual

En eso llegaron Tsunade y Shizune, la rubia al ver la extraña estructura se sombro

-Es imposible, eso es del país del cielo-, dijo Tsunade mientras notaba como se acercaba más y más

-Ya veo así que son del país del cielo-, dijo kakashi mientras destapaba su sharingan

-¿Qué es el país del cielo nunca escuche que existirá ese país antes?-, dijo Sakura mientras se prepara para cualquier cosa

-Es lógico después de la primera guerra shinobi el país del cielo trato de atacar Konoha pero las cosas no les salieron tan bien porque aunque poseyeran armas como la que ves ahora fueron rápidamente aniquilados por Konoha hasta el punto que ese país fuera borrado o eso creíamos-, dijo Tsunade mientras miraba como aquella "nave" preparaba un gran rayo hacia la aldea

Todos miraron horrorizados como había otros dos "naves" como la primera detrás de esta y que también preparaban un ataque directo contra la aldea

Todos ya se preparaban para lo peor pero en el momento que las tres naves dispararon un sujeto con una túnica negra y una katana en su espalda apareció en una bola de fuego negro sorprendiendo a los shinobis

Ante la atónita mirada de todos, el sujeto había levantado sus manos y había parado los rayos en pleno aire, después de unos segundos estos se desvanecieron al no tener ya energía para seguir avanzando

-Pero qué coño acaba de pasar…tu quien eres-, dijo kakashi mientras se ponía en guardia como todos los demás ante el encapuchado

-Hay más de ellos infiltrados de civiles deberían detenerlos-, Dijo el encapuchado mientras desenvainaba su espada provocando que Sasuke también lo hiciera

-Y porque deberemos fiarnos de tus palabras quien dice que no estás aquí para eliminarnos-, Dijo Tsunade mientras aun salía del asombro

-Si los quisiera muertos simplemente hubiera dejado que esos rayos tocaran la aldea…además en vez de seguir sospechando deberían impedir que los infiltrados de civiles ataquen en los refugios-, dijo el sujeto asustando a Sakura pues su hermana esta ahí

-Es mejor que te apresures…Sakura-chan-dijo el sujeto sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa

Todos vieron como el encapuchado daba un gran salto para luego dar otro aún más potente en el aire dejando una honda expansiva lo que sorprendió a todos ya que había adquirido una velocidad monstruosa…pareciendo que volara y rápidamente se perdió de vista incluso para el sharingan de Sasuke y kakashi fue difícil seguirle la pista

-"[i]Quien es ese sujeto…y porque sabe mi nombre[/i]"-, Pensó Sakura mientras ella Shizune y Sasuke corrían a los refugios

Al llegar efectivamente ya iban a hacer atacados por el enemigos pero fueron rápidamente eliminados

-Entonces déjenme repasarlo…estuvimos a pocos minutos de ser borrados del mapa por un país supuestamente extinto desde la primera guerra y luego aparece un extraño que nos salva misteriosamente y además parece saber los planes del enemigo-, dijo ino mientras curaba el brazo de Sai el cual había recibido una cortada durante la pelea

-Ese sujeto se me hace sospechoso…pero a la vez siento que lo conozco-, dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba a la salida

Sakura en cambio decido quedarse por si había otro intento de agresión, en sus piernas esta Naoko quien dormía gracias a unos tranquilizantes que le dio ino ya que la niña esta muy nerviosa

-[i]"¿Quien será ese sujeto?"[/i]-, pensó Sakura mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana

Mientras en las fortalezas voladoras del país del cielo todo era un caos, en todos los pasillos se podía notar a masacre que había pasado ahí, en la sala principal donde se encontraba el líder del país del país del cielo, el cual temblaba apoyado contra la pared mientras las piernas le temblaban

-Por favor…no me mates…nos rendimos-dijo el hombre mientras miraba al encapuchado caminar hacia el

El encapuchado tenía su espada en mano la cual goteaba sangre, al levantar la mirada se pudo notar unos brillantes ojos rojos, en ese momento de la espalda del sujeto aparecieron cuatro colas (N.A: como las de kaneki de Tokyo ghoul) dos de ellas viajaron rápidamente hasta clavarse en los hombros del ninja del cielo y levantarlo lo cual provoco que el hombre derramara una gran cantidad de sangre además de estar suspendido unos 5 metros del suelo

-Sabes no soy tan despiadado, normalmente solo ataco cuando se me provoca y créeme que al venir aquí y hacer esta estupidez es suficiente para provocarme…así que dime porque no debería matarte ahora mismo-, dijo el encapuchado mientras atraía al ninja hasta tenerlo cerca

-Te daré información…te daré lo que sea…pero no me mates-dijo el hombre llorando del dolor y del miedo

-Jejeje, no te preocupes eso ya está hecho…no deberían confiar información tan valiosa a unos mercenarios-, dijo el encapuchado para después clavarle la tercera cola en el estómago atravesándolo por completo lo que lo hizo derramas aún más sangre, pero antes de que el kage del cielo pudiera gritar su cuerpo se prendió en llamas

Sasuke había invocado un halcón gigante y volaba sobre el lomo de estas hacia las fortalezas flotantes pero tuvo que detenerse al ver como el sujeto aparecía frente a él parado en el aire como si lo estuviera en el suelo lo que sorprendió a sasuke

\- Kōton: espadas de luz reveladoras-, dijo el sujeto mientras hacía unos sellos de manos velozmente

-Pero qué demonios-, dijo Sasuke al ver como del cielo comenzaban a caer una infinidad de rayos de luz en forma de espadas las cuales atravesaban las fortalezas flotantes como mantequilla

Todos los que podían ver lo que sucedía se mostraban asombrados por aquella técnica ya que literalmente borro al enemigo del mapa.

-E…Eso fue increíble-, dijo Ino quien se encontraba con Sakura y Naoko afuera del refugio

El sujeto se dio la vuelta encontrado a Sasuke montado sobre un halcón, al parecer este estaba sorprendido al ver aquel jutsu

-Veo que decidiste quedarte después de todo…eso me alegra en verdad-, Dijo el sujeto comenzaba a desplazarse por el aire seguido de Sasuke que al ver que se iba decidió seguirlo pues aun no se fiaba de aquel sujeto

-Dime quien eres-, dijo Sasuke mientras aterrizaba justo frente a los hokages y Shizune

El sujeto "aterrizo" frente a kakashi el cual mantenía la guardia alta por si el sujeto pretendía una pelea

-Valla así que ahora eres Hokage, bueno siempre supe que tenías el talento para serlo-, dijo el sujeto mientras miraba a kakashi

-Quien rayos eres, porque al parecer tu nos conoces a nosotros-, dijo kakashi mirando al sujeto

-Bueno es normal después de todo han pasado 10 largos años…kakashi-sensei-, dijo el sujeto mientras comenzaba a quitarse la capucha de su túnica

En se momento Sakura, Naoko e ino llegaban al sitio para ver como aquel sujeto se quita la capucha revelando un cabellera rubia, Sakura al ver a aquel hombre se paralizo y unas gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

-Na…Naruto-, dijo Sakura mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca

-Tiempo sin verte…Sakura-chan-, dijo Naruto mientras sonreía

Ya todos se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage, la noticia de que un encapuchado había salvado la aldea se extendió por toda la aldea

-Bueno los escoltas del kazekage dijeron que escucharon las explosiones pero que un extraño les dijo que siguieran hacia Suna-, dijo Shizune mientras leía una nota

Todos al oír esto miraron a Naruto el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda a la pared

-¿Bien creo que a partir de ahora comienza el interrogatorio no?-, dijo Naruto mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello mientras soltaba un largo suspiro

-Bien creo que lo más lógico es preguntar, ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?-, dijo kakashi mientras miraba a su ex alumno

-Podría decirles que fue un milagro y todo eso pero estaría mintiendo…en verdad aquel día si perdí la vida-, dijo Naruto mientras miraba el techo

-¿Pero si en realidad moriste como es que estas aquí?-, pregunto Tsunade apoyando una mano en el escritorio de kakashi

-Atavismo -, dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie sorprendiendo a Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune e ino pues ellas sabían que era

-¿Ata qué?-, pregunto Sasuke mostrándose tan confundido como kakashi, Naoko y Sai

-El atavismo es…-, dijo Tsunade pero fue interrumpida cuando Jiraiya entro seguido de Shikamaru

El sannin al ver a Naruto parado hizo algo que muchos no se esperaban, le dio un gran abrazo lo que dejo mudos a todos pues pocos habían visto a Jiraiya de ese modo

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte-, dijo el gama sannin mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-Yo también te extrañe…ero-sennin pero creo que no es bueno que un hombre llore así frente a una niña-, dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Naoko la cual se escondió tras de Sakura la cual aún no había dicho nada

-Bueno ahora que lo veo con mis propios ojos sí que es problemático…no todo el tiempo vez vivo a la misma persona que viste morir hace 10 años-, dijo Shikamaru mientras se apoyaba en la pared

-Si ya terminaron con la emotividad podrían por favor terminar como es que Naruto está vivo-, dijo Sasuke un poco molesto

-Bueno como decía…el atavismo es una regresión genética que hace que un ser viviente presente un gen ancestral-, Explico Tsunade dejando mas confundidos a los que no sabían del tema cosa que noto Naruto

-Para que lo entiendas…los genes no se trasmiten directamente a los hijos sino a los nietos he incluso a los demás descendientes…en pocas palabras al morir desperté un gen que me devolvió a la vida-, dijo Naruto impresionando a todos

-Quieres decir que tenías un gen dormido que se despertó cuando dejaste de vivir pero que podría hacer tal cosa…nunca supe que un gen ancestral pudiera revivir a alguien-, dijo Shizune mientras se sobaba la barbilla

-Ver para creer entonces-, dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos para después abrirlos mostrando una clase extraña de Doujutsu

-Pero que es eso-, dijo kakashi mientras miraba los extraños ojos de Naruto que pronto lo volvieron a la normalidad

-Cómo es que eso te revivió-, dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido

-El Byakugan fue el primer Doujutsu, cuando el primer propietario del Byakugan tuvo descendientes uno de ellos presento una mutación despertando asi lo que todos conocemos como…Rinnegan-, dijo Naruto mientras todos los escuchaban

-Entonces dices que el gen ancestral es el mismo gen que hizo mutar al Byakugan-, dijo Ino mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Entonces quieres decir que tienes una mutación de un Doujutsu el cual te revivió-, Dijo Shikamaru analizando lo dicho por Naruto

-Bueno no soy el único en estas sala que tiene un Doujutsu mutado-, Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía

-¿A qué te refieres?-, Dijo Tsunade mirando a todos en la sala

-El sharingan es la mutación del rinnegan después de que el sabio de los 6 caminos se sellara al 10 colas, fue su hijo mayor el que despertó esta mutación así que en pocas palabras Sasuke y yo tenemos el mismo ancestro-, dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke sonreía

-¿Y que vas hacer ahora?-, pregunto kakashi mientras se recostaba en su silla

-Pues no lo se, la razón por la que vine es porque sabia que esas cosas podrían haber hecho mucho daño a la aldea…pero creo que lo mejor es que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora…además habrá muchos problemas solo por el hecho de que siga vivo si se esparce la noticia de que sigo vivo entonces dirán que deserte aunque en realidad es lo que hice-, dijo Naruto haciendo reaccionar a Sakura

-Bueno si esa es tu elección pues no hay nada que se pueda hacer…me alegro volver a verte dobe-, dijo Sasuke mientras chocaba su puño con Naruto

-Cuídate mucho Naruto-, dijo Jiraiya mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro del rubio

Todos se sentían un poco tristes por tener que despedirse pero, Naruto tenia razón si se quedaba y el mundo se enteraba que seguía vivo muchas cosas se complicarían, el rubio ya se disponía a saltar por la ventana cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano impidiendo que se fuera, al voltear sus ojos se encontraron unos color jades los cuales amenazaban con soltar unas lagrimas

-Sakura-chan qu…-, dijo Naruto pero sorprendido

-Quédate…por favor-, dijo Sakura interrumpiendo al rubio para después abrazarlo rápidamente

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había hecho la kunoichi, Naruto se debatía si irse o simplemente quedarse pero había un hecho muy importaba, quizás el hubiera cambiado en esos 10 años y no fuera del todo el mismo pero aun no soportaba la idea de verla llorar pero lo que escucho después lo dejo sin palabras

-No me vuelvas a dejar sola-, dijo Sakura mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de Naruto


	3. Capitulo 2: Recuerdos, pesadillas y crím

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos, pesadillas y crímenes

Sakura se encontraba buscando unas cosas en su habitación, hace unas horas Naruto había decidido quedarse en la aldea a petición de ella por lo que no había dejado de estar sonrojada desde entonces. Cuando termino de buscar en su armario salía al salón de su casa en donde se encontraba cierto rubio mirando las fotos que tenía en su pared

-Perdón porque tengas que dormir en el sofá-, dijo Sakura mientras ponía unas mantas y una almohada en este

-No te preocupes, de por sí ya es suficiente con que me hallas ofrecido quedarme en tu casa hasta que encuentre donde vivir-, dijo Naruto mientras miraba a la pelirrosa

-Bueno al menos tienes la suerte de que sea un sofá cama, ino lo compro para Sai, los primeros días cuando salían y el tenía que pasar la noche aquí dormía en el ahora simplemente duerme con ino en su habitación-, dijo Sakura sentándose en el sofá

-En serio Sakura-chan gracias es perfecto…estos años he dormido en casi cualquier lado así que dormir en un sofá para mí es como la cama de una suite de un hotel-, dijo Naruto mientras sonreía

-Bueno, la cocina esta haya, la habitación de ino es la primera del pasillo, después esta la de Naoko y la última a la izquierda es la mía, el baño y el cuarto de lavado están al final de ese pasillo también, y eso, espero que estés cómodo-, dijo Sakura mientras le indicaba la casa a Naruto

-Gracias…así que Naoko-, dijo Naruto mientras volvía a ver una foto donde estaban Sakura Naoko e ino en un festival de la aldea las tres llevaban kimonos

-Naoko nació un año después de que….bueno ya tu sabes, hace 4 años nuestros padres murieron en un accidente en nuestra vieja casa-, Dijo Sakura mientras miraba muy triste aquella foto pero rápidamente aparto la mirada, no quería que Naruto la viera llorar de nuevo

-Oye, no te pongas así sé que has hecho un muy buen trabajo criando a tu hermana…y el hecho de que lo hicieras sola es algo de admirar-, dijo Naruto mientras le secaba una pequeña lagrima que se asomó por los ojos de Sakura

-Bueno no he estado sola, kakashi-sensei nos ha apoyado y más desde que se volvió Hokage, Tsunade-sama también ella cuidaba a Naoko cuando yo tenía que salir de misión y también ino, ella se mudó conmigo apenas kakashi-sensei me dio esta casa para vivir incluso Sasuke me ha ayudado con Naoko-, dijo mientras sonreía

-Así que ahora es simplemente Sasuke…bueno parece que has pasado por cosas duras Sakura-chan-, dijo Naruto mientras hacia sonreír a Sakura

-Oye sé que no sería bueno pero…porque nunca volviste-dijo Sakura tomando por sorpresa a Naruto el cual simplemente se recostó por completo en el sofá

-Que pensarías si te dijera que para revivir tuve que pagar un precio-, dijo Naruto mientras miraba el techo

-¿Qué precio?-, Pregunto Sakura ver la expresión seria de Naruto

-mi…humanidad-, Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Sakura

-Como que tu humanidad-, dijo Sakura mientras también se recostaba quedando igual que Naruto mirando al techo

Flash Back

Naruto se encontraba tirado en la horilla del rio teniendo grabes heridas las cuales lo tenían sobre un gran charco de sangre el cual incluso ya llegaba hasta el agua

-"[i]Voy a morir…joder esto no tenía que acabar así[/i]"-, pensaba Naruto pues ya no tenia energía para hablar

-[i] _Así que ya te estás dando por vencido mocoso_ [/i], Dijo un gran zorro dentro de la mente de Naruto

-"[i] Así que ahora te dignas a aparecer que te sucede te ves más patético que yo[/i]"-, dijo Naruto viendo como el gran zorro de las nueve colas se encontraba igual que el

-[i] _Desgraciadamente también estoy muriendo al igual que tu, no tengo fuerzas para intentar salir de tu cuerpo_ [/i]-, Dijo Kyubi mirando como el rubio moría poco a poco

El cuerpo de Naruto dentro su mente se comenzó a quebrar como si fuera hecho de cerámica

-"[i]¿Que sucede?[/i]"-, Dijo Naruto al ver como su cuerpo se rompía

-[i] _Ya veo el Yodaime al parecer nunca pensó que pasaría si tu llegabas a morir ya que cuando tu vida corría peligro un pequeña parte de mi chakra te curaba pero ahora que estas a minutos de morir tu alma se está fragmentando a causa del sello como medida de seguridad para que o pueda escapar_ [/i]-, Explico Kyubi

Naruto comenzó a recordar su infancia, como los aldeanos lo trataban como un marginado, también recordó todo lo que paso en la academia, como pudo comenzar a formar vínculos, cuando entro al equipo 7, todas la misiones que hizo juntos, cuando conoció a ero-seninn y a Tsunade…la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura….¡SAKURA-CHAN!, es cierto lo había confesado sus sentimientos a Sakura

-"[i] Sakura-chan…Yo…quiero verla [/i]-, Dijo Naruto mientras lloraba, era tantos los sentimientos que brotaban de su ya quebrantada alma lo que lo hizo despertar aquel kekkei genkai dormido en su sus genes despertando uno propio

-[i]Hmm…eso es…es imposible…jejeje…Cachorro usa ese poder…los dos tenemos el deseo de vivir…ambos tenemos el deseo de seguir en este mundo…yo necesito un cuerpo para seguir existiendo y tú necesitas un alma que repare y una lo que queda de la tuya…ambos necesitamos del otro así que escucha, usa ese poder, une nuestras esencias en una…pronto[/i]-, Dijo Kurama mientras poco apoco se quedaba sin fuerzas

Naruto no supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo el cual esta tirado en aquella horilla de aquel valle fue envuelto en una esfera negra y blanca para después elevarse a los cielos en forma de zorro perdiéndose entre las nubes

Fin del flash back

-Cuando desperté ya habían pasado dos semanas, quería volver créeme…pero no podía controlar del todo mi poder…era muy volátil…si regresaba lo más seguro era que terminara lastimándolos a ustedes y destruyendo la aldea…pasaron unos 2 años para que pudiera controlar mi poder…pero luego supe que ya estaba entre la lista de ninjas fallecidos y que si regresaba podría causar muchos problemas, así que decidí que si no podía regresar al menos los protegería desde las sombras y es lo que he estado haciendo desde entonces-, Dijo Naruto mientras abría los ojos

-Entonces es por eso que apareciste cuando el país del cielo ataco-, dijo Sakura volteando para ver a Naruto el cual soltó una pequeña sonrisa

-Vine porque supe que iban a usar esas cosas flotantes, de por sí solo intervengo cuando veo que la amenaza es grande, si hubiera sido un simple intento de invasión no hubiera entrado en acción pues sabía que ustedes hubieran podido ganar-, Dijo Naruto mientras volteaba a ver a Sakura

-Entonces si las cosas no hubieran pasado…-, Dijo Sakura un poco deprimida pero lo que dijo Naruto a continuación la sorprendió

-Si quizás pero eso no hubiera cambiado el hecho de que te viera….siempre lo he hecho, cuando salías de misión siempre he estado pendiente de ti-, Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía

-Entonces siempre estuviste cerca…Naruto ahora que volviste tengo que decirte que tu me…-, Dijo Sakura muy sonrojada pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta

-Ya llegamos, Sakura…he ¿interrumpo algo?-, Dijo ino mientras traía algunas bolsas de la tienda

-Nee-chan Ino-chan me compro helado-, Dijo la Naoko mientras entraba con una barquilla de chocolate

-Ino-cerda te dije que no le dieras tantos dulces-, Dijo Sakura un poco molesta

-Pues si no lo has notado frentona hace mucho calor además porque estas tan sonrojada-, Dijo Ino de forma muy picara

Naoko miraba como ino y su hermana comenzaban otra vez una de sus peleas, luego volteo a ver aquel hombre que tanto le llamaba la atención, aquel que había salvado la aldea siendo un gran shinobi y que al parecer conocía a todos. Naruto al notar la mirada de la niña solo sonrió

-Creo que tú y yo aún no nos conocemos verdad…Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-. Dijo el rubio mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la misma altura de Naoko la cual se puso algo tímida

-Mi….Mi nombre es Naoko Haruno-, Dijo la niña mientras miraba como el rubio levantaba una mano

-Pues es un placer conocerte Naoko-chan-, Dijo el kitsune mientras estrechaba la mano de Naoko

Un rato más tarde Sakura leía un libro mientras, Naoko mira la tv e ino iba a la cocina a comenzar a preparar la cena pero se encontró con Naruto picando algunos vegetales

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-, ino al ver lo bien que Naruto se manejaba en la cocina

-Pues ya que ahora seré un inquilino más, decidí cocinarles algo rico como agradecimiento-, Dijo Naruto mientras agregaba les vegetales que estaba cortando aun caldo el cual olia muy bien

-Valla Ino que huele también-, Dijo Sakura entrando al la cocina

-Pues si supiera te lo diría pero al parecer hoy no soy la chef-, Dijo Ino muy divertida

-Valla Naruto no sabía que cocinaras-, Dijo Sakura al ver que Naruto comenzaba a freír tempura

-Sí lo dices porque antes comía solo ramen era porque no sabía cocinar…bueno chicas si quieren pueden poner la mesa esto ya casi esta-, Dijo el rubio mientras seguía cocinando

Después de una muy deliciosa cena todos se encontraban reposando, ino decidió lavar los platos como agradecimiento, Naoko se había ido a darse un baño mientras Naruto y Sakura se encontraban en la sala

-Valla tenía tiempo sin comer también, Bueno aquí comienza mi batalla de todas las noches-. Dijo Sakura resignada al ver que Naoko entraba su habitación

-¿Batalla?-, Pregunto Naruto al ver que Sakura entraba a la habitación de su hermana

El rubio al no obtener respuestas solo se dignó a ir al baño, tenía años sin darse un baño decente ya que siempre lo hacía en algún rio o lago, al quitarse la túnica roja y su camisa se pudo ver un gran tatuaje que cubría parte de su espalda y se extendía todo su brazo derecho y hasta la mitad de su pecho, después de su ducha, Naruto Salió simplemente con los pantalones puestos y su torso descubierto

-Sakura-chan-, Dijo al verla a mitad del pasillo saliendo de la habitación de Naoko, la chica al verlo casi le da un ataque al corazón al ver el también trabajado torso del rubio además de aquel tatuaje

-N…Naruto…me…me gusta el tatuaje…"Por kami-sama que sexy"-, Dijo Sakura sonrojándose aún más por su ultimo pensamiento

-Ehh gracias…creo que mañana tendré que ir a comprar más ropa-, dijo mientras caminaba hasta el sofá sentándose en el

Sakura se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta de su habitación debatiendo si quedarse a hablar con Naruto o simplemente entraba a dormir si es que podía, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con él. Cuando volteo a verlo este ya esta acostado en el sofá, su brazo derecho estaba sobre sus ojos y se veía que ya había quedado dormido

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun-, Dijo Sakura mientras apagaba las luces de la sala

Naruto dormía plácidamente, tenía ya años sin dormir en algo tan cómodo a pesar que fuera un sofá cama, ya llevaba unas horas durmiendo pero el sonido de pasos lo despertaron, eso era unas de las cosas que había adquirido al momento de volverse un demonio sus sentidos eran mas agudos, al abrir uno de sus ojos puedo ver a la pequeña Naoko

-Naoko-chan…que haces despierta tan tarde-, Dijo el rubio mientras se incorporaba

-Ehh…yo etto…iba a ver a mi hermana-, Dijo la niño muy sonrojada mirando a otro lado pues había olvidado que Naruto ahora vivía con ellas

-Creo que es muy tarde como para que estés despierta y despiertes a tu hermana…dime que te pasa-, Dijo Naruto al ver como la niña abrazaba cada vez mas al peluche que tenía en sus brazos

-Yo…yo no puedo dormir tengo mucho miedo-, dijo la niña mientras una pequeña lagrima brotaba de sus ojos

Naruto al ver que la niña lloraba, se puso la camisa que traía puesta en la mañana y se puso de pie

-Ven conmigo a la cocina-, Dijo Naruto mientras le extendía la mano para que la tomara

La niña lo dudo por un momento pues aun no conocía muy bien a ese hombre pero algo le decía que confiara por lo que decidió tomar su mano y caminar con el hasta la cocina

-Y bien dime…porque tienes miedo-, Dijo Naruto mientras cargaba a la niña y la sentaba en la encimera de la cocina para tenerla más o menos a su estatura, el rubio tomo un envase plástico, lo lleno de leche y lo puso en el microondas

-Es que, tengo pesadillas, sueño que unas manos horribles salen debajo de mi cama y quieren hacerme daño-, dijo la niña mientras escondía su cara con su peluche

-Ya veo, en realidad sí que es una pesadilla fea…pero sabes no deberías tener miedo-, Dijo Naruto mientras hacía que la niña lo mirase

-No me gusta tener miedo…quiero ser más valiente-, Dijo la niña mientras miraba como Naruto sacaba el envase plástico con la leche la cual humeaba y le sirvió en una taza para después dársela a Naoko

-Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo-, Dijo Naruto mientras la niña se sorprendió por aquellas palabras

-¿A no?-, Pregunto Naoko mientras bebía de su taza

-Alguien valiente no es aquel que no sienta miedo sino todo lo contrario…alguien valiente es aquel que a pesar de tener miedo lucha contra esté-Dijo Naruto mientras bebía de lo que quedaba de leche en el envase

-Pues mi hermana no le tiene miedo a nada, ella me dice que no le debo tener miedo a esas pesadillas pero aun así me asustan-, Dijo Naoko mientras le daba otro sorbo a su leche tibia

-¿Te cuanto un secreto de tu hermana?-, Dijo Naruto haciendo sonreír a la niña pues le daba curiosidad

-Sakura-chan puede que tenga un carácter del demonio y créeme que se de eso…pero te apuesto lo que quieras que aun le tiene miedo a los bichos y a los insectos-, Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía al recordar aquello

-¿Le tiene miedo a los insectos y a los bichos?-, Dijo la niña divertida pues nunca había visto a su hermana asustada

-Pues cuando íbamos a la academia una vez Shino Aburame trago unas de sus arañas…sin querer esta se escapó y trepo por el brazo de Sakura-chan…todos en la academia escucharon sus gritos…después de aquel día se comenzó a sentar lo más lejos de shino…además que siempre arma un escándalo cuando ve uno-, Dijo Naruto haciendo reír a Naoko

Tiempo más tarde Naruto vio como Naoko se quedaba dormida, la arropo bien y luego acaricio el cabello para luego salir

-Cuanto más vas a estar ahí escondida-, Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sakura saliera de su escondite y al ver su cara se veía enojada

-Creo que no tuviste porque contar eso-, Dijo Sakura la cual se sentía apenada al escuchar que Naruto le contara a su hermana menor aquello

-Vamos, no te pongas así-, Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía

-Baka…gracias por lo de Naoko-, Dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta su habitación

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?...si quieres también te doy leche tibia para que cojas el sueño-, Dijo Naruto en broma

-Jaja…mejor vuelvo a dormir antes de que te mande al la frontera de un puñetazo baka-, Dijo Sakura mientras contaba hasta 10 mentalmente en parte se sentía feliz pues Naruto esta mostrado su lado bromista

Los dos se dieron las buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir

Mientras Naoko dormía plácidamente, en ese momento una neblina nagra comenzó a salir de debajo de su cama. La niña abrió los ojos muy asustada, de pronto unas manos tenebrosas amenazaban con tomar a Naoko la cual se tapaba los ojos

-Tu mente es mía JAJAJAJA-, Dijo una extraña voz mientras aparecían una infinidad de ojos de todos los tamaños en las paredes y las manos se acercaban mas y más a una aterrorizada Naoko la cual temblaba de miedo

Pero de pronto la niña dejo de templar y comenzó a reírse macabramente haciendo que las manos se detuvieran, la niña al quitar sus manos de su cara mostro unos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada

-¿Que pasa contigo?-, Dijo aquella voz mientras hacía retroceder aquellas manos

-JAJAJAJA ya me temía yo que esas pesadillas que sufría Naoko no eran del todo reales…así que tratan de entrar a la mente de esta niña mientras duerme-, Dijo Naoko hablando con una voz muy aterradora

-¿Quién eres?-, Dijo aquella voz mientras todos los ojos se abrían lo más que podían

-A diferencia del monstruo que creaste para mantener a la niña distraía mientras entrabas a su mente yo soy uno muy real y te lo advierto…si vuelven a intentar estará a la mente de esta niña créanme que serás tú el que querrá despertar de esta pesadilla-, Dijo Naoko mientras todo el cuarto se prendía en fuego y una gran zorro tomaba con sus garras aquel espectro de la pesadilla y la convertía en cenizas

En el mundo real Naoko mostraba un dulce sonrisa mientras dormía plácidamente, Mientras que Naruto abría los ojos estos de un rojo tan intenso que incluso brillaban en aquella oscuridad estando acostado en el sofá arropado con una manta hasta la cintura y teniendo sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, luego de unos segundo sonrió mientras

A la mañana siguiente Sakura peinaba a su hermana para que se fuera a la academia, mientras Ino tomaba café

-Y Naruto-nii-, Pregunto la niña mientras notaba que el rubio no se encontraba con ellas

-Se levanto temprano al parecer kakashi-sama lo llamo a una reunió-, Dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de ponerle un brolle purpura en un flequillo a Naoko

-Desde cuando tanta confianza le tienes a Naruto-, Pregunto ino mirando como la niña tomaba su bolso

-Desde que me ayudo a no tener pesadillas-, Dijo Naoko muy divertida haciendo que Ino mirara a Sakura buscando respuestas y esta simplemente le guiño el ojo

Mientras kakashi estaba en su oficina con Sasuke y Naruto, en eso Sakura entraba a la oficina

-Bueno creo que ya estamos todos…verán dentro de unos habrá una reunión por lo sucedido ayer, el señor feudal también estará presente mediante video llamada…Naruto seguro que estas consiente de que podría suceder al revelar de que sigues vivo-, Dijo el peliplata mientras mira a l que fue una vez su alumno

-Estoy consciente de ello, en estos 10 años he hecho muchas cosas que simplemente pueden tomarse como crímenes-, Dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Bueno espero que los tres están preparados-, Dijo kakashi poniéndose de pie para después salir seguido del que fue el equipo 7

-Un consejo antes de entrar…Sakura, Sasuke manténgase al margen de lo que le puedan decir a Naruto solo cumplan como jefes de clan que son…sobre todo tu Sasuke-, Dijo kakashi mientras habría la puerta de la sal de reuniones donde estaban los demás jefes de clan

Todos guardaron silencio al ver que el Hokage entraba seguido de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno pero todos se sorprendieron enormemente al ver a Naruto Uzumaki entrar de ultimo pues se suponía que esta muerto, los únicos que guardaron su postura eran Shikamaru el cual ahora era jefe del clan Nara, ino la cual era la nueva jefa del clan Yamanaka y los Saninn que ya sabían la verdad

-Así que el jinchuriki del Kyubi está vivo-, Dijo Homura con expresión de molestia

-Kakashi-sama que significa esto-, Dijo Koharu muy enojada

-Pues será mejor que sea el que cuente lo que esta pasando-, Dijo kakashi con cara de fastidio pues aun no soportaba a los dos consejeros

Todos miraron al rubio el cual solo soltó un largo suspiro pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa dos anbus de raíz tenía sus katanas alrededor de su cuello

-Valla, al parecer eran ciertos los rumores…Naruto Uzumaki…el Demonio carmesí-, Dijo Danzuo sorprendiendo a todos menos a kakashi pues ese nombre era conocido en las 5 naciones ninjas

Kakashi simplemente miro esperando que era lo que diría su ex-alumno

-No me digas que Naruto es aquel criminal de rango S causante de la masacre de Futatsu-, Dijo Homura sorprendido

-Pues así es este sujeto es responsable de aquella masacre que acabo con más de 200 shinobis de Iwa y Kumo-, Dijo Danzuo dispuesto a dar la orden de ejecutar al rubio el cual se mostraba muy serio pero de pronto mostro una pequeña sonrisa

-Es gracioso…si alguno otro presente hubiera dicho eso mismo…no tendría con que replicar pues estarían en todo su derecho de restregármelo en la cara…pero entre todos los presentes tu eres el menos indicado para reprocharme y amenazarme por una masacre ya si lo ponemos así tus manos esta esta tan o mas manchadas de sangre que las mías-, Dijo Naruto mientras con si nada retiraba las katanas de su cuello y tomaba asiento en un asiento el cual noto que nadie usaba

-Entonces que es lo que pretendes Naruto-Dijo Neji el cual había logrado ser la cabeza del clan Hyuga

-Si bien es cierto que no soy un santo y que he cometido uno que otro crimen en estos 10 años nunca he atentado contra Konoha y eso es algo que nunca hare…si no volví fue para que no me consideraran traidor aunque por lo visto ahí gente aquí que ya lo esta pensando-, Dijo Naruto mirando a los tres ancianos

-¿Entonces volverás a ser un shinobi de Konoha?-, Dijo Ino mostrándose seria pero a la vez muy feliz

-Eso es algo que es decisión del Hokage-, Dijo Jiraiya hablando por primera vez en toda la reunión

-Pues yo estoy totalmente en contra de que Uzumaki-san vuelva a ser shinobi de esta aldea-, Dijo Homura mirando muy enojado al rubio

-Yo también estoy en contra-, Dijo Koharu apoyando a su compañero

-Naruto…yo estoy consciente de todo lo que has hecho en el pasado aunque no supiéramos que eras tú…no puedo ignorar el hecho de que estés en el libro Bingo…y también esta el hecho de que tanto el Raikage como el tsuchikage estén detrás de tu cabeza-, Dijo kakashi haciendo enojar a Sakura y Sasuke pues pensaba que su sensei ayudaría a Naruto

-Pues tampoco se lo estoy pidiendo-, Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sin embargo cuando la aldea estuvo en peligro potencial…tu apareciste, si hubieras querido hacer algún daño a la aldea ya lo hubieras hecho en estos 10 años…y la evidencia es lo que paso en Futatsu…pagaras por lo que has hecho con arresto domiciliario por un 4 meses, después veremos que rango darte mediante un prueba que yo mismo preparare-Dijo Kakashi mientras miraba auqnue serio al rubio había una pequeño dejo de felicidad en sus palabras


	4. capitulo 3 encuentro de rivales

Capítulo 3: encuentro de rivales, "Porque se lo debo"

Dada finalizada la reunión, todos volvieron a sus asuntos, Sakura e ino tenían que trabajar en el hospital, kakashi volvió a sus oficios mientras que Jiraiya, Tsunade y Naruto se encontraban en un bar de la aldea

-Sabes siempre desee poder compartir contigo unas copas de sake-, Dijo Jiraiya mientras se servía una poco de sake

-No suelo beber a menudo…aunque aprendí a apreciar un buen sake-, Dijo Naruto mientras bebía

-Entonces ya que estamos en confianza…. ¿vas a hacer lo que te ofreció kakashi?-, Dijo Tsunade tomando también de su sake

-Pues no me queda de otra si me marcho pondrían precio a mi cabeza…aunque si soy sincero me gusta estar de vuelta-, Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba unos cacahuates

Los tres estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que Naruto recordó que le había prometido a Sakura ir por Naoko a la academia ya que ella estaría muy ocupada, el rubio se despido de los dos Saninn y se encamino a la academia, en el camino puedo ver como muchos lo miraban con recelo e incluso temor pero a diferencia de cuando era niño Naruto pasaba de las miradas olímpicamente como si no existiesen.

Al llegar a la academia vio que ya muchas personas esperando que los niños salieran, Naruto para no causar agitación espero apoyado en el árbol donde colgaba aquel columpio que tanto uso cuando era niño. Pasado unos minutos las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a todos los niños los cuales iban hasta donde estaban sus familiares

-¡Naruto-nii!-, Dijo Naoko apenas lo vio apoyado en aquel árbol lo que provoco que algunos curiosos voltearan al ver la niña caminar hasta ahí

-Hola Naoko-chan como te fue hoy-, Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña, también pudo sentir que muchos lo miraban

-¿Por qué Sakura-Nee no vino?-, Dijo Naoko al ver que solo estaba Naruto

-Pues tu hermana está muy ocupada en el hospital así que hoy pasaras un rato conmigo hasta que ella o Ino salgan….y dime ¿tienes hambre?-, Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de la niña

Después de pasar la tarde con Naruto, Naoko se hizo muy unida a él era como el hermano mayor que siempre quiso, El rubio era una mezcla entre adulto y niño y más de una vez la hacía reír. Ya era tarde en la noche y todos ya se encontraban descansando excepto Naruto el cual miraba un película en la tv teniendo el volumen bajo para no hacer tanto ruido

-¿Naruto-nii Puedo quedarme contigo un rato?-, Dijo Naoko mientras caminaba hasta el rubio

-Bueno hoy es viernes y mañana no tienes academia…solo un rato no quiero que tu hermana me ahorque porque te deje estar despierta tarde-, Dijo Naruto mientras la niña se sentaba a su lado

-¿Tienes pesadillas otra vez?-, Pregunto el rubio mirando de reojo a la niña

-No es solo que simplemente no tengo sueño… ¿eso es un tatuaje?-, Dijo la niña al ver el brazo derecho de Naruto pues este tenía un camisa naranja de mangas cortas

-Ha…Esto es un sello…aunque se ve como uno verdad-, Dijo Naruto mientras miraba su brazo

En ese momento se terminaron los comerciales y los dos volvieron a ver la película la cual trataba de un shinobi que tenía que rescatar a la hermana de una amiga suya la cual fue secuestrada y además tiene que salvar al mundo de ser destruido, también mostraba que el ninja comienza a enamorarse de su amiga mientras buscan a su hermana y al final el ninja se queda con la chica

-Sabes no me gusto ese final-, Dijo Naoko mientras miraba como se besaban los dos shinobis bajo la luz de la luna

-¿Por qué, al final se queda con la chica no?-, Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a cambiar los canales con el control remoto

-Pues yo he visto todas las películas de la saga y te puedo decir que no es con ella con quien debería quedar-, Dijo la niña mirando los canales de la tv pasar

-Y con quien debería haber quedado según tu opinión-, Dijo Naruto dejándolo en unos dibujos animados que a ambos les gustaba

-Pues esa chica en las anteriores películas solo era un personaje sin importancia casi de relleno, claro que desde el principio se supo que estaba enamorada del protagonista pero este pasaba de ella olímpicamente él siempre estuvo enamorado de su mejor amiga…con ella tuvo que haber quedado-, Dijo la niña inflando los cachetes

-Entonces no te gusto como termino porque él al final se quedó con la chica equivocada-, Dijo Naruto mirando graciosamente a Naoko

-Todas esas películas mostrando algo diferente y en la última mágicamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se enamoran…para mí el director vendió el final a los fans de esa pareja-, Dijo la niña mientras miraba Bob esponja

-Sabes creo que eres un poco joven para hablar de esos temas-, Dijo Naruto con una gota en la cabeza

-Soy lista-, Dijo Naoko muy orgullosa

-Sabes tienes algo de razón-, Dijo Naruto mirando la caricatura

-Así ¿en qué?-, Dijo la niña muy curiosa

-Pues que alguien este enamorado de alguien no significa que lo ame en verdad….y tampoco significa que la otra persona comience a estarlo…en el corazón no se manda…quien sabe puede que el amor de su vida sea siempre aquella persona que siempre ignoro o que simplemente lo vio como un amigo-, Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía

-Naruto-nii ¿algunas vez has estado enamorado de alguien?-, Dijo Naoko sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto

-Si lo he estado-, Dijo Naruto un poco nostálgico

Así pasaron los días, Naruto como no podía salir por su cuenta de la casa de Sakura se la pasaba ahí metido, lo bueno era que ayudaba en todo lo que podía….reparando lo que estropeaba, cocinando. También comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más cercano a las pelirrosas y también estableció una gran amistad con ino, los días fueron pasando hasta que ya se habían cumplido 4 meses desde el regreso del rubio, kakashi había llamado a todos a su oficina

-Bueno veo que has cumplido…a partir de hoy serás de nuevo un shinobi de Konoha…pero creo que dejarte como genin sería un insulto, te he preparado una prueba especial, dependiendo de cómo salgas en ella determinare tu rango., Dijo kakashi mirando a al rubio el cual simplemente asintió con la cabeza

Sin más que decir el Hokage se puso de pie y seguido por los Saninn, Shizune y sus ex alumnos fueron al campo de entrenamiento numero 7 el cual había sido aislado completamente y no se le permitía a ningún shinobi acercarse a más de 200 metros sin autorización del Hokage.

En él ya se encontraban el consejo de clanes y de ancianos. El ambiente era algo tenso pues lo que conocían a Naruto tenían algo de dudas por los que habían presenciado el día de la invasión del país del cielo sino también los que habían ido en la misión de reconocimiento y habían visto la gran masacre que había ocurrido en aquel sitio tenían algo de miedo

-Bien la prueba será fácil…te enfrentaras uno a uno a los mejores shinobis de la aldea los cuales he elegido yo cuidadosamente, te daré 15 minutos para que puedas prepárate-, Dijo el sexto Hokage mientras le hacía una seña a los anbus para que prepararan la barreras necesarias

Naruto sonrió para después dar una pequeña reverencia, se acercó a un árbol y saco un pergamino de color rojo el cual tenía muchos sellos de restricción, todos al ver eso se mostraron curiosos, el rubio lo abrió para después morderse el pulgar para obtener sangre

-¿Qué es eso Naruto? -, Pregunto Sakura viendo como el rubio ponía el pergamino en el suelo y escribía rápidamente en el con su sangre

Jiraiya y Tsunade se acercaron cuando vieron que del pergamino comenzaba a arder en llamas para que de estas saliera una espada la misma que Naruto traía en día que volvió solo que estaba atada con muchas cadenas y daba la impresión de que si esta encadena y sujeta firmemente era por ese chakra que desprendía

Naruto al tomarla hiso que las cadenas se rompieran liberando aquella katana misteriosa, luego simplemente se la puso en la espalda, no solo eso kakashi puedo notar que Naruto revisaba minuciosamente su equipo, Naruto volteo y noto que todos lo miraban extraño pero rápidamente solo se fio en cierta pelirrosa que estaba junto a él pero para sorpresa de todos y vergüenza de Sakura Naruto se detuvo justo a su lado y acerco sus labios su oreja

-No pongas esa cara veras que todo saldrán bien-, susurro Naruto haciendo estremecer a Sakura cuando sentía su respiración en su oreja

Sakura estaba roja como un tomate en los cuatro meses que llevaba viviendo con el rubio, él y ella a veces se trataba como más que amigos, incluso solía pelear mucho con Ino ya que esta la picaba con el hecho de que cada vez que estaba con Naruto actuaba como una colegiala

-Bien Naruto tu primer oponente será….Rock Lee-, Dijo kakashi mientras el aludido salía del grupo de shinobis cerca del Hokage

-Naruto-kun….entonces era verdad…tu llama de la juventud no se ha apagado-, Dijo Lee mientras se paraba junto en medio del campo, Lee ahora usaba un camisa sin mangas mostrando unos musculosos brazos lo que delataba que entrenaba incluso más duro que antes

-También me alegro de verte Cejotas-, Dijo Naruto sonriendo

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos pero sin ser rasgados como cuando usaba el chakra de Kurama, Naruto pudo ver cada musculo de Lee como si fuera un rayos x, sonrió al ver que Lee esta 100% en forma, la última vez que lo vio se había sometido a aquella operación con Tsunade para ver si podía volver a ser un shinobi

El combate comenzó sin más, los dos demostraban un gran nivel de taijutsu, todos miraban que Naruto solo se dedicaba a esquivar y bloquear

-"[i] Debería acabar de una vez por todas, Lee es un oponente que si se le da tiempo y espacio puede darte sorpresas y no quiero esas sorpresas [/i]"-Pensó el rubio mientras bloqueaba una de las patadas de Lee

Todos notaron como con una velocidad monstruosa Naruto comenzó a atacar, su estilo de taijutsu era un poco peculiar, Naruto lanzaba patadas muestras giraba en el suelo o mediante acrobacias, Lee se sentía incómodo ya que los ataques del rubio venia de todas las direcciones y todos los ángulos. En pocos segundo Naruto logro darle dos certeros golpes a Lee los cuales fueron más que suficientes para dejarlo O.K

-I…Increíble venció a Lee con dos golpes-, Dijo Tenten la cual se encontraba junto a los demás shinobis viendo el encuentro

Así pasaron varios combates, Naruto resulto ser un gran shinobi, no solo mostraba una gran habilidad, sino que los más observadores como Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Jiraiya, Danzuo y kakashi pudieron notar que el rubio solía analizar a su oponente, atacarlo en sus puntos débiles y así derrotarlos sin mucho esfuerzo, el único que puedo causarle un poco de problemas fue asuma, pues en un descuido del rubio esté le había hecho un corte en el hombro

-Parece que vas a estar bien…crees que este sea el último combate-, Dijo Sakura mientras curaba la herida de Naruto

-Lo más probable es que así sea-, Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía pie, notando mejoría en su hombros

Kakashi miro a Sasuke el cual mantenía la mirada gacha pero se veía que sonreía

Flash back

-Así que quieres ser el último al que enfrente Naruto en su prueba-, Dijo kakashi sentado en su escritorio, frente a él estaba el menor de los uchihas

-Así es-, Dijo Sasuke frio como siempre aunque se le notaba algo ansioso

-mmm….sasuke, la última vez que él y tú se enfrentaron no terminaron precisamente bien, solo Tsunade-sama y Shizune-chan además de mi saben lo cerca que estuviste de morir…en cambio el sí lo hizo...dime porque debería dejarte pelear con el-, Dijo kakashi muy serio

-No es secreto para usted que más que un compañero, él y yo somos rivales-, Dijo Sasuke mientras kakashi le daba la razón con un movimiento leve de cabeza

Sasuke camino hasta estar cerca de la ventana, kakashi puedo ver que en su cara había tristeza

-Yo me volví un shinobi para logar vengar a mi clan y asesinar a mi hermano…durante mucho tiempo ese era lo que me motivaba…quería ser fuerte para poder enfrentarme a mi hermano…en cambio el solo lo hacía por respeto para que no lo vieran con odio y llegar al puesto en el que esta usted ahora, ahora veo que él tenía una meta más fuerte que la mía…en aquella batalla no importaba cuantas veces lo golpeara él siempre se ponía de pies, no importa cuánto usara el sello maldito el usaba cada vez más el poder del bijuu sellado en su interior…esto no lo hago por venganza ni por nada de ese estilo…lo hago porque se lo debo…lo hago porque es mi rival….y sobre todo lo hago porque es la única forma que tengo de volver a mirar al frente sin arrepentimientos-, Dijo Sasuke mirando a su ex sensei

Fin del flash Back

-Señor ya las barreras de seguridad fueron reforzadas como ordeno-, Dijo un ANBU

-Bien…Naruto este será tu ultimo combate, tu oponente será….Sasuke Uchiha-, Dijo kakashi sorprendiendo a muchos pues todos sabían lo que había ocurrido la última vez que ellos se enfrentaron

-Con todo respeto kakashi-sama, no creo que Sasuke debiera luchar-, Dijo Shikamaru temiendo lo que pudiera ocurrir

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo Shikamaru-, Dijo kakashi muy serio

-Entonces para que permite que luchen-, Dijo Shikamaru tratando de entrar en razón al Hokage

-Porque esos dos son unos completos idiotas…si no lo hago ninguno me lo perdonara-, Dijo kakashi sonriendo

Mientras en el campo de batalla se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto el cual ya no llevaba su túnica sino que mostraba la camisa de manga corta de color gris que usaba debajo de está

-No sabes lo mucho que he esperado que este día llegara-, Dijo Sasuke mientras tenía su brazo izquierdo apoyado en su espada

-Pues a decir verdad…esperaba también este combate-, Dijo Naruto sonriente mientras que llevaba su mano a la empuñadura de su espada mientras que el Uchiha hacia lo mismo

Todos miraban a los dos hombres parados sin hacer ningún movimiento, ambos estudiándose, Sakura noto que el cielo ya estaba cubierto por nubes negras y que amenazaba con una fuerte tormenta.

Una gota caía desde el cielo rápidamente, los jóvenes comenzaron a sacar lentamente sus espadas y en el momento en que aquella gota golpeo el suelo, los dos ya habían desaparecido rápidamente de donde estaban sorprendiendo a todos, la fuerte lluvia caía mientras el sonido del viento y las gotas la caer fuertemente al suelo eran opacadas por el sonido metálico de las dos espadas

Tanta era la velocidad de sus ataques que cuando se alejaron un poco para descansar la lluvia a su alrededor había sido también cortada dejando un círculo perfecto alrededor de ellos sin mojar

-I…Increíble no logro verlos si no fuera por el sonido de esas espadas ni sabría que aquí hay una pelea-, Dijo Ino estando justo al lado de Sakura la cual sonreía pues a diferencia de algunos ella si podía seguir en algo sus movimientos, quizás no como Neji o kakashi pero si podía saber quién era quien

-Es increíble nunca he visto una pelea así, los dos parecen saber el movimiento del otro-, Dijo Neji mientras que mantenía su Byakugan activo

Pasado unos 2 minutos ambos se alejaron un poco para descansar, fue ahí cuando vieron que tenían heridas superiores ambos con sus Doujutsus activados

-Esos ojos son muy molestos sabes-, Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba su espada de forma inversa

-Bueno ya te imaginaras lo que se siente cuando luchan contigo-, Dijo Naruto sonriendo

En un rápido movimiento los dos comenzaron a hacer sellos con sus manos

-Katon: Gran bola de fuego-, Dijo Sasuke mientras soplaba una enorme bola de fuego

-Suiton: Muro acuático-, Dijo Naruto mientras que el agua en el suelo a causa de la lluvia se reunía y creaba un muro de agua el cual repelió la bola de fuego

Tan rápido como las técnicas se contrarrestaron ya los dos estaban chocando sus espadas

Sasuke logro desarmar a Naruto y darle un patada en el pecho, el rubio cuando se incorporo pudo ver como el Uchiha le lanzaba un chidori nagashi, ante el sombro de todo Naruto simplemente levanto su mano derecha y su katana salió despedía hasta su mano

-"[i]jejeje se ve que sigue siendo el mismo [/i]"-, dijo Naruto para luego dar un salto y detener una estocada de Sasuke en pleno aire

El combate seguía con el mismo ritmo, lo que sorprendió a todos era que no importaba el jutsu que usara Sasuke, Naruto lograba detenerlo sin necesidad de usar jutsus, kakashi dedujo que era por el Doujutsu de Naruto

-Parece que si seguimos así no llegaremos a nada, que te parece si le ponemos punto y final-, dijo Sasuke mientras guardaba su espada

-Me parece bien aunque yo puedo seguir unas horas más sin problema-, Dijo Naruto sonriendo

Sasuke volvió a hacer un chidori, pero ante la atenta mirada de todo lo dirigió al cielo donde la tormenta seguía, varios rayos comenzaron a aparecer hasta que se unieron con el chidori de Sasuke

-Usare uno de mis jutsu más fuertes….Kirin-, Dijo Sasuke mientras una gran bestia hecha de rayos apareciera entre las nubes

-Valla, esa acumulación de chakra y del elemento rayo es enorme-, Dijo Naruto mientras miraba los ojos rojos de aquella bestia

Sasuke lanzo su gran técnica contra Naruto el simplemente se quedó en su lugar, kakashi miro como el rubio ponía su espada frente de el

-Arte demoniaca del viento: vórtice del dragón-, Dijo Naruto mientras su espada comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad por su cuenta, en fracción de segundos un gran vórtice de aire comenzó a avanzar formando un dragón hacia el jutsu de Sasuke

Cuando las dos técnicas chocaron crearon una gran explosión la cual estuvo a pocos segundos de destruir la barrera hecha por los anbus, cuando la explosión termino vieron que ambos shinobis habían salido repelidos por la onda expansiva, Sasuke termino a varios metros de donde estaba mientras que Naruto había caído en el rio

-Valla pero que combate-, Dijo Shikamaru asombrado por el nivel de Naruto y Sasuke

Cuando el equipo médico llego a donde estaba Sasuke vio que estaba inconsciente, presentaba alguna que otra herida pero nade de gravedad, lo que más llamo la atención era la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro y aquella expresión de paz

Mientras Naruto salía del agua apoyándose en su espada, sus ojos volvían a hacer azules, se le notaba algo cansado pero a la vez muy feliz. El rubio llego a donde esta Sakura y después de recibir uno que otro regaño y golpe apareció kakashi

-valla eso estuvo cerca…no me hubiera gustado ser humano en ese momento-, Dijo Naruto mientras salía del rio viendo el desastre que habían causado el y Sasuke

Apenas puso un pie en la orilla varios anbus de raíz lo rodearon, todos se estban preparando para atacar

-Danzo que significa esto-, Dijo kakashi muy enojado, mientras miraba al consejero el cual se mantenía serio

-Ahora que Naruto Uzumaki vuelve ha hacer un shinobi activo el consejo de aldeanos esta en su derecho de medir sus capacidades-, Dijo Danzo mientras mostrando indiferencia

Sakura iba a intervenir pues sabia que eso era un simple excusa, Danzo esta esperando el momento indicado para mandar a sus hombres. Tan pronto como puso un pie fuera de la barrera uno de los anbus la apunto con su katana

-No des un paso más, Danzo-Sama no quiere interrupciones-, Dijo el anbu mientras que la pelirrosa apretaba fuertemente sus puños preparándose para atacar pero la mirada de Naruto la freno

-Asi que quieren medir mis habilidad y por lo que veo la prueba hecha por kakashi-sensei no fue suficiente-, Dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos

-"[i]Liberar restricción técnica de control para el nivel 8]/i]"-, Dijo Naruto en su mente mientras sus tatuajes se tornaban de un color rojo brillante he incluso salía humo de ellos

En unos pocos segundos Naruto adquirió un velocidad aun mayor que la que uso con Sasuke, en un parpadeo el rubio se encontraba sujetando el brazo del Anbu que apuntaba a Sakura

-Sabes una cosa que no tolero es que amenacen a gente importante para mí-, Dijo Naruto y de un rápido movimiento le rompió

Danzo no cabía en su furia, 20 de sus mejores hombres habían caído por Naruto el cual parecía estar sin ningún rasgo de cansancio

-Si no tienes a mas idiotas lame culos bajo tus ordenes creo que tu "prueba" acabo no es así Danzo-sama-, Dijo Naruto que mas que respeto lo hacia por burla

-Nada mal viniendo del Demonio Carmesí-, Dijo Danzo con mucha malicia en sus palabras

-Me alegro que te halla gustado, deberías aprender algo… se me olvidaba tu tienes mas experiencia que yo-, Dijo Naruto pasando a su lado con una gran sonrisa

Después de unas horas Naruto se encontraba frente a kakashi en su oficina, el rubio se encontraba parado mirando la ventana

-Veo que te has hecho muy fuerte, veo que eso de que ya no eres humano si era cierto-, Dijo kakashi mientras firmaba algunos papales

-¿Kakashi-sensei porque hace esto?-, Dijo el rubio mientras miraba las gotas de lluvia golpear el cristal

-¿A que te refieres?-, Dijo kakashi sospechando lo que tenia el Uzumaki en la cabeza

-Hace 10 años usted pasaba de mí, cuando entramos en el examen chunin usted se enfoco totalmente en Sasuke…soy un criminal de rango s, el país del rayo y el país de la tierra quieren mi cabeza, esta asumiendo muchos riegos con el simple hecho de que se me perdonen mis actos y vuelva a ser un ninja legal de la aldea, esto podría crear conflictos-, Dijo Naruto sin voltear

-Un shinobi que rompe las reglas es escoria…-, Dijo kakashi parando de escribir

-Pero un shinobi que abandona a un compañero para seguir las reglas es peor que escoria-, Dijo Naruto sonriendo

-A partir de este momento tu rango será el mismo que el de Sakura y Sasuke-, Dijo kakashi mientras le entregaba una banda de Konoha de color negra

-Veo que cambiaron el color…y cual es ese rango-, Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la banda

-A partir de ahora la nueva generación de Saninn esta completa-, Dijo Jiraiya apareciendo en una nueve de humo

Naruto abrió los ojos como plato, una cosa era que lo subieran de rango ser chunin o jounin pero Saninn, eso sí era loco


	5. Capitulo 4 Sospechas, el misterio de kiz

Capítulo 4: Sospechas, el misterio de kizashi haruno

Naruto se encontraba en el hospital, justo en la habitación donde Sakura curaba y vendaba algunas heridas y moretones de Sasuke el cual esta estaba sentado en la camilla

-Entonces al parecer volvemos a ser tres-, Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba al rubio el cual ahora traía la banda de Konoha en la frente

-Lo más importante….PEDAZO DE INVECILES SE PUEDE SABER QUE SE LES PASO POR LA CABEZA CUANDO USARON ESOS JUTSUS PUDIERON MATARSE-, Dijo Sakura mientras les pegaba un coscorrón a los dos

-Auch…joder Sakura eso duele te recuerdo que estoy lastimado es que quieres hacerlo mas-, Dijo Sasuke molesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-jajajaja….JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-, comenzó a reír Naruto

-Se puede saber de qué te ríes baka-, Dijo Sakura cabreada de sus compañeros

-Perdón es que…es la primera vez que veo que le pegas al teme…jajajaja-, Dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Sakura y enojando más a Sasuke el cual lo encaro

-Acaso te burlas de mi dobe….a que te parto la cara-, Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba a Naruto del cuello de su camisa

-Eso lo quiero ver Teme-, Dijo Naruto mientras hacia lo mismo

Tsunade caminaba junto a Shizune por los pasillos del hospital cuando de repente vio una melena rubia atravesar volando una pared tras otra hasta salir al jardín

-Valla parece que volvemos a las viejas andanzas-, Dijo Shizune con una gota en la cabeza

En eso un pelinegro salió volando por el mismo agujero de la pared cayendo cerca del rubio, las dos mujeres vieron a Sakura con un aura oscura alrededor suyo

-Te equivocas ahora es peor…cuando se calme dile que repare las paredes-, Dijo Tsunade volviendo a caminar

Unas horas más tardes, Naruto estaba en Ichiraku comiendo mientras que Sasuke bebía te, el puesto de ramen le había ido tan bien que decidieron expandirse y ahora era un restaurante

-Ahora es más bestia que ahora…no tenia porque pegarnos-, Dijo Sasuke mientras bebía su té tranquilamente

-Las mujeres son un misterio aunque veo que se llevan mejor-, Dijo Naruto mientras comía lentamente era algo que había aprendido durante esos 10 años

-Pues después de que no volviste ella estuvo muy deprimida durante mucho tiempo, al parecer todos se sintieron así, Unos meses después de tu "muerte" kakashi comenzó a entrenarnos a los dos de una forma más dura, Sakura aparte recibía la tutela de Tsunade mientras que yo entrenaba el mangekyou con kakashi, ella usaba ese tiempo entrenando para no quedarse en su casa llorando, poco después nació su hermana y las cosas comenzaron a mejorar hasta aquel día-, Dijo Sasuke mientras dejaba su vaso en la mesa

-Hasta el día que murieron sus padres-, Dijo Naruto muy interesado

-Si…eso termino por destrozarla, aunque se hiso la dura por Naoko, se alejo un poco de todos y se comenzó a esforzar para criar a su hermana-, Dijo Sasuke con mucho pesar

-Sakura-chan es una kunoichi muy fuerte, por eso veo que es digna sucesora de Oba-chan como Saninn pero, yo se que debajo de esa mujer fuerte aun sigue existiendo esa niña frágil que conocemos-, Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Sasuke

Los dos guardaron silencio hasta que fue el mismo rubio el que lo rompió

-Teme…¿qué paso realmente con los padres de Sakura-chan?-, Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba algo de agua

-Según la investigación que se llevó se dice que fue un accidente por una fuga de gas subterránea que justamente pasaba por debajo de la casa de Sakura…hubo una gran explosión…ella Shikamaru y yo estábamos en una misión en Suna, nos enteramos cuando llegamos… la única que sobrevivió fue Naoko que apenas tenía unos 4 años…aunque para mi hay gato encerrado-, Dijo Sasuke mostrándose aún más serio

-Veo que también te parece sospechoso-, Dijo Naruto estando igualmente serio

Naruto se encontraba caminando hasta que entro a un gran edificio, al entrar se vio rodeado de algunos shinobis como también civiles, llego hasta una zona exclusiva para shinobis y se pudo a revidar algunos documentos

-Lo puedo ayudar en algo-, Dijo una mujer detrás de un recibidor

-Sí, estaba buscando algunos registros referentes a incidentes que han ocurrido en la aldea los últimos 5 años pero solo hay copias de archivos y no están completas necesito los originales -, Dijo Naruto apoyándose en el recibidor mientras que la mujer buscaba en una pc (NA: e_e si una pc es que ya no puede haber tecnología les recuerdo que Naruto tenia una laptop cuando era Hokage)

-Bueno aquí dice que los originales fueron retirados-, Dijo la chica muy recelosa y Naruto pudo notar que había nervios y malicia en su voz

-Y quien se las llevo-, Dijo Naruto estando muy serio

-Pues esa investigaciones fueron hechas por Raíz así que lo más probable es que ellos tengan los originales-, Dijo la chica tratando de no hacer contacto visual

Naruto hizo un golpe en la mesa para que la chica levantara la mirada y cuando lo hicieron los ojos de Naruto era rojos sin ser rasgados

-Ahora quiero que me obedezcas…Ok-, Dijo Naruto mientras los ojos de la chica también se volvían rojos y sus gestos parecían demenciales

-Si-, dijo la chica mientras sonreía

-Porque tanto misterio por esos archivos-, Dijo Naruto

-Danzo-sama ordeno que se llevaran todos los archivos referentes a raíz y que en su lugar dejáramos unos falsos también pidió que mantuviéramos todo en secreto y que si alguien se interesaba en algún archivo los llamáramos-, Dijo la chica sin cambiar de expresión

-Ya veo…bien linda tú vas a olvidar todo esto, olvidaras que yo te pedí dichos archivos y si preguntan diles que solo vine por archivos familiares que por cierto quiero que me los des….y que sean los originales-, Dijo Naruto mientras pasaba su dedo por el cabello castaño de la mujer

Unos minutos mas tarde Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en la banca del parque principal

-Así que los muy cabrones siempre que llega algo referente a ellos se lo llevan y luego ponen información falsa-, Dijo Sasuke mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus manos

-Si y ¿qué averiguaste en la antigua casa de los Haruno?-, Dijo Naruto mientras miraba el cielo

-Pues no mucho…aunque he notado que tiene vigilancia-, Dijo Sasuke manteniendo su postura

-Esto es muy sospechoso Sasuke…Primero esos malditos mantienen todas sus investigaciones en secreto además que tanto puede guardar una casa en ruinas como para ponerle vigilancia-, Dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos

-Y cuál será el plan-, Dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a su compañero

-Pues lo más importante es mantener esto en secreto…si lo que sospechamos los dos es cierto tenemos que guardarlo en secreto al menos hasta tener pruebas-, Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en pie seguido de Sasuke el cual acepto con el movimiento de cabeza

Los desaparecieron Sasuke en una bola de humo y Naruto en una llamarada de fuego. Horas más tarde Sakura se encontraba en su oficina hoy había tenido mucho trabajo.

Cuando miro al reloj ya eran las 11:00 pm, se estiro un poco en su silla para seguir con el papeleo

-Sabes tanto trabajo no es bueno-, Dijo una voz en la oficina provocando que Sakura tomara un kunai y se lo lanzara a la persona que había hablado

-N…Naruto pero…pedazo de baka no me asustes así sabes que pude haberte matado-, Dijo Sakura muy enojada mientras se ponía de pie

El rubio tenía los ojos como platos mientras sostenía con sus dedos la punta del kunai

-Si sabes que pudiste matarme para qué coño me lo lanzas entonces-, Dijo Naruto mientras dejaba el kunai en el escritorio de Sakura

-Porque me asustaste baka…a que viniste es muy tarde-, Dijo Sakura ahora avergonzada tratando de cambiar el tema

-Bueno pues Sai decidió quedarse esta noche, y cuando salía del cuarto de Naoko después de darle las buenas noches…pues-, Dijo Naruto algo sonrojado

-Esos dos son así, ya le he pedido a ino que no hicieran tanto ruido que se controlasen…¿en la habitación de Naoko no se escuchó nada verdad?-. Dijo Sakura también un poco sonrojada pues sabía que cuando Sai se quedaba no era por hacer visitas

-No tranquila es solo que bueno…mis sentidos son más agudos y por más que ellos traten de no hacer tanto ruido…pues aun así los puedo escuchar y oler-, Dijo Naruto muy sonrojado

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, nunca había visto a Naruto tan avergonzado pero en ese momento su estómago rugió y fue ahí que los papeles se cambiaron ahora era Naruto el que reía y Sakura la avergonzada

-¡NO TE RIAS BAKA!-,Dijo Sakura aun muy avergonzada mientras le soltaba un golpe al rubio el cual lo paro con su mano

-Perdón…veo que nos has cenado-, Dijo Naruto mientras soltaba con delicadeza la mano de Sakura

-No solo eso…tampoco he almorzado he estado hasta el cuello de papales he informes-. Dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a Naruto

-Pues como dije tanto trabajo no es bueno y más para una dama…vamos toma tus cosas-, Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba a la puerta

-Pero a donde vamos…además tengo trabajo que hacer-, Dijo Sakura pero cuando volteo a ver la gran cantidad de papeles se dio cuenta que estos se habían hecho cenizas

-Antes de que formes un escándalo vámonos de aquí y te lo explicare-, Dijo Naruto sonriendo pero por su tono de voz tenía motivos

-Y bien me dirás como y porque quemaste eses informes-, Dijo Sakura parándose justo en frente de Naruto deteniendo el paso de este

El rubio noto que no se podría librar por mas tiempo de aquello así que dando un largo suspiro y mirando al cielo decido responder a las preguntas de Sakura

-No te puedo dar detalles y no insistas ok….sasuke y yo estamos trabajando en lago confidencial, y por el momentos solo te puede decir que ese exceso de trabajo no es normal-, Dijo Naruto serio mientras caminaba tranquilamente seguido de Sakura

-¿Cómo que no son normales?-, Dijo Sakura un poco cabreada

-Piénsalo…Tu eres subdirectora del hospital lo que por si te acarrea ciertas responsabilidades, pero por esos informes que alcance a ver por encimita los debería hacer otros cuerpo directivos….en pocas palabras estas trabajando por casi todo el hospital-, Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Sakura

Ella quería mas respuestas pero algo le decía que Naruto no se las iba a dar o al menos no de momento así que seco ese pensamientos de su cabeza y disfrutar de la compañía del rubio.

Flash Back

Naruto y Sakura estaban limpiando, Sakura aprovechava que Naruto esta encerrado en su casa para que la ayudara a limpiar ya que ino y Noko siempre se desaparecían cuando tocaba limpieza

-Oye Sakura-chan ya termine de limpiar el baño-, Dijo Naruto vistiendo unos shorts blancos con una camisa sin mangas de color azul

-Yo también termine aquí en la sala-, Dijo Sakura vistiendo unos cortos shorts negros y la camisa de tirantes color amarillo

Cuando la chica iba a dar un paso se sorprendió pues el suelo aun seguía resbaladizo por lo que estuvo apunto de caer cuando Naruto la tomo de la cintura y amortiguo la caída con su cuerpo dejando a Sakura encima de el

-¿Estas bien?-, Dijo Naruto mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza para ver a la pelirrosa

-Si y tu-, Dijo Sakura también levantado la mirada y fue en ese momento en que los dos se quedaron uno frente al otro

Los se miraban fijamente, por un momento fue como si el color de sus ojos se volviera uno, para ellos el tiempo se había detenido, poco a poco fueron acercando sus caras sin poder resistirse, el corazón de Sakura latía a mil. Pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse fue Naruto el que decidió detenerse

-Lo siento Sakura-chan-, Dijo Naruto para aparatar con cuidado a Sakura y ponerse de pie

-¿Qué ocurre?-, Dijo Sakura desilusionada pues nunca pensó que Naruto se detendría

-Yo…los demonios tenesmos prohibido amar a los humanos, yo estoy rompiendo muchas reglas al estar aquí con ustedes-, Dijo Naruto volteándose para ver como Sakura agachaba la mirada y una pequeña lagrima redaba por su mejilla

-Yo..-, Dijo Sakura no es que estuviera enojada con Naruto pues el esta en todo su derecho de rechazarla, esta molesta consigo por haberse dejado llevar

-No llores sabes que no me gusta verte llorar…no es tu culpa saku-chan,- Dijo Naruto mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su misma altura

Sakura miraba como Naruto le sonreía y lentamente secaba sus lagrimas, era tan reconfortante sentir sus caricias, pero su mente se que en blanco cuando sintió los labios de Naruto en su frente

Fin del flash back

Desde ese día los dos se trataban con cariño, quizás Ino tenia razón y los dos demuestran ser mas que amigos, y quizás Sakura no podría estar en él como ella deseaba pero al menos se sentía reconfortada de que el rubio le correspondiera con mucho cariño

-Oye Naruto a donde me vas a llevar a comer-, Dijo Sakura mientras se abrazaba el abrazo de Naruto

-No se…a donde te gustaría ir-, Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía

-Bueno en realidad dudo mucho que estén abiertos muchos negocios…pero aquí en la esquina hay un sitio que esta abierto las 24 horas-, Dijo Sakura señalando por donde ir

Al final los dos shinobis entraran al restaurante, mientras Sakura había pedido un tazón de fideos con cerdo mientras que Naruto simplemente pidió te pues el ya había cenado

-Me sorprende que este lugar trabaje 24 horas-, Dijo Naruto mirando el lugar aunque, en ese momento pudo notar el pesado ambiente

-Pues es uno de los pocos, aquí suelen venir mas que todo los médicos que están de guardia, las enfermeras y los familiares de los pacientes internados-, Dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a comer

Pasaron un rato hablando y riendo hasta que Sakura comenzó a tener sueño, por lo que Naruto pago la cuenta y se fueron a casa, ya eran la 1 de la madrugada y las calles estaban desiertas, Sakura iba de lo mas contenta pues pasar tiempo a salas con Naruto le gustaba mucho. Iba tan concentrada que cuando sintió el abrigo de Naruto sobre sus hombros

-Estas tiritando del frio-, Dijo Naruto mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de Sakura y la pegaba a su cuerpo

-"[i]definitivamente cada día que pasa me pregunto como pude ser tan siega antes…eres aquel que le había robado el corazón"[/i]-, Dijo Sakura mientras sonreía

Al día siguiente Naruto se encontraba acostado en las caras de piedra, disfrutando de los últimos días del verano, ya pronto seria otoño y eso hacia que la brisa fuera fresca a comparación del inclemente sol que poco a poco iba perdiendo intensidad

-Tu eres Naruto verdad-, Dijo un shinobi apareciendo un joven shinobi el cual mantenía su distancia

-Si…¿que quieres?-, Dijo Naruto sin abrir los ojos

-El Hokage te manda a llamar me dijo que te encontraría aquí-, Dijo el shinobi mientras se iba

El rubio dio un largo suspiro en realidad ese día no tenia ganas de hacer nada, poco tiempo después ya se encontraba frente a su sensei

-Perdona que te llame pero no tengo shinobis de elite disponibles casi todos están fuera de la aldea-, Dijo kakashi mientras le entregaba un pergamino a Naruto

-Y de que se trata la misión-, Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a ojear el pergamino

-Hace unos años durante la tercera guerra Konoha necesita armas en masa, por lo que contrataba los servicios de algunas aldeas que se dedicaban a la minería y la forja, una de esas aldeas es Teppun, la cual mantenía la mayor producción de materia prima pero desafortunadamente los yacimientos se acabaron por lo que dejo de ser lo que era antes-, Dijo kakashi mirando al rubio

-¿Y porque es considerado una misión de rango A?-, Naruto volteando a ver al Hokage

-Hace unos años un shinobi fue a revisar algunas cosas en ese aldea ya que al parecer se descubrió un nuevo yacimiento…pero al parecer este era inaccesible, hace unos días es jefe de la aldea nos pidió ayuda con un problema referente a la mina parece que han habido muchas desapariciones…que dices como ahora eres Saninn ahora puedes aceptar o negar misiones-, Dijo kakashi

-Se ve interesante…y no he tenido muchas cosas que hacer los últimos días así que porque no-, Dijo Naruto guardándose el pergamino

-Bien partes cuando gustes pero recuerda que el plazo para esta misión es de 5 días-, Dijo kakashi sonriendo

El rubio sonrió para después desaparecer en una llamarada de fuego, kakashi miraba el lugar donde hace unos segundos esta Naruto, aun no se acostumbraba a ese jutsu

-¿Tienes un misión?-, Pregunto Naoko mientras miraba como el rubio preparaba sus cosas

-Si estaré fuera unos días-, Dijo Naruto guardando su equipo

-Vamos Naoko no pongas esa cara el volverá en unos días-, Dijo Sakura mirando a los dos desde la cocina

El rubio alboroto los cabellos de Naoko mientras sonreía

-El festival de otoño será en una semana-, Dijo Naoko mientras se sonrojaba

-Te prometo que esta aquí antes de que comience-, Dijo Naruto mientras extendía el dedo meñique

La niña sonrió mientras entrelazaba su dedo meñique con el de Naruto, el rubio volteo para ver a Sakura la cual se sonrojo cuando miro al rubio, ya se le estaba haciendo difícil esconder su sonrojo cada vez que lo veía o esta con él y para desgracia Ino lo aprovechaba al máximo para meterse con ella

Después de unas horas de camino, Naruto llego hasta la aldea la cual estaba cerca de la frontera con Suna por lo que el paisa era muy escarpado. La aldea se encontraba entre dos grandes cañones

El rubio caminaba por las calles de la aldea, se veía que les iba bien con las artesanías y con la recolección de cristales lo cual si eran abundantes en la mina secundaria

-Hola busco al jefe de la ladea-, Dijo Naruto a una hermosa chica la cual al verlo se sonrojo de inmediato

-Por esa puerta-, Dijo la chica mientras devoraba a Naruto con la mirada cosa que lo incomodo un poco

El rubio entro por la puerta que le habían indicado y se encontró con una pequeño despacho, en el se encontraba un Hombre de unos 40 años el cual se veía muy preocupado y que al ver a Naruto se sorprendió

-Perdón por la interrupción señor…Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki soy Saninn de Konoha-, Dijo Naruto mientras hacia una leve reverencia

-Valla así que mandaron lo mejor de lo mejor…tú debes ser uno de los nuevo Saninn…mi nombre es Aoi Makoto y soy el líder de esta humilde aldea minera-, Dijo el anciano correspondiendo el gesto

-Pues usted fue el que solicito los servicios de Konoha así que usted dirá de que me debo encargar-, Dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos

-Perdona si te ofendo pero esperaba a alguien más-, Dijo el anciano un poco receloso

-Pues lastimosa mente muchos de los jounin de elite estaban fura de la aldea, el Hokage en persona me pidió que me encargara-, Dijo Naruto mirando seriamente al anciano

-Enserio no quiero ofenderte pero es que desde hace muchos años cada vez que se necesitaba ayuda de Konoha el Hokage en turno nos mandaba siempre a la misma persona-, Dijo el anciano mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sofá

-Como dije eso será imposible, aunque si quiere me dice el nombre del shinobi que siempre vino cuando solicitaban ayuda a Konoha para que el Hokage lo sepa-, Dijo Naruto serrando los ojos pues esta un poco cansado

-Pues es muy amable de su parte…su nombre es Kizashi Haruno...es un gran amigo mío, nos conocemos desde niños y me prometió que si había un problema conmigo o la aldea no sudaran en buscarlo, el tercer Hokage acepto que kizashi fuera el que viniera cada vez que se necesitaba a alguien de la Konoha-, Dijo el hombre mientras enseñaba una foto de él y kizashi cuando eran adolecentes

El rubio no cabía de la impresión, enserio que esa era una situación muy incomoda para el

-Desde cuando no lo ve-, Dijo Naruto mostrando un poco de tristeza en su mirada

-Bueno eso fue hace 5 años, el vino personalmente cuando mande una carta a Konoha y la quinta Hokage lo mando-, Dijo el anciano notando algo raro en el rubio Saninn

-Vera hace ya 4 años….kizashi Haruno y su esposa…murieron en un accidente en su hogar-, Dijo el rubio con mucho pésame y tratando de ser lo mas delicado posible

Aoi quedo en shock, lo que había dicho Naruto era algo que jamás pensó escuchar, su mejor amigo había muerto

-No lo sabía….¡SUS HIJAS COMO ESTAN ELLAS!-, Dijo el el hombre levantándose rápidamente

El rubio lo miro con un poco de pena, en verdad se notaba que el padre de Sakura y Naoko era muy importante para él, el rubio saco una foto de su porta kunais y se la dio a aquel hombre, en ella estaban Naruto, Sakura y Naoko en el parque y fue tomada por ino un día que decidieron salir a tomar un poco de aire al parque

-Ellas son las hijas de kizashi pero como-, Dijo Aoi mirando la fotografía

-Pues resulta que soy compañero de equipo de Sakura Haruno desde que salimos de la academia y fuimos entrenados por el actual Hokage…su hermana se llama Naoko y es un aniña muy inteligente…ellas son lo mas cercano a una familia que tengo-, Dijo Naruto sonriendo un poco tranquilizando a Aoi

-Bueno creo que podre confiar en ti entonces…según te habrás informado esta aldea fue uno de los mayores proveedores de materia prima para armamento ninja…desgraciadamente a finales de la última guerra los yacimientos de hierro se agotaron en la mina principal, por un tiempo el pueblo no sabia que hacer hasta que se abrió la mina secundaria y comenzamos a extraer cristales de cuarzo de muy buena calidad, pero eso no evito que algunos aldeanos quicieran olvidar la vieja mina porlo que siguieron escavando hasta que hace unos 5 años encontraron un pequeño yacimiento, todo parecía ir bien pero comenzaron a desaparecer uno por uno misteriosamente, los que han podido salir dicen que hay una criatura hay abajo-, Dijo aoi mientras le devolvía la foto a Naruto y le comenzaba a explicar la situación

-y quiere que me encargue de la criatura-, Dijo Naruto a lo que Aoi asintió


End file.
